Sannoto Senju/Fuinjutsu
(Mother) Hashirama Senju(Father) Ayame Uchiha (Wife) Sayuri Uchiha (Daughter) Sigma Uchiha (Son) Yasaki Hyūga (Grandson) Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather) Tobirama Senju (Great Granduncle) Nawaki (Uncle) Katoku Hyūga (Grandson) | rank = Kage | classification = Sennin Tailed Beast | reg =54572 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin–Yang Release | jutsu =Fuinjutsu Manifesto | weapons = Sword of the Seven Kings }} Symbols—the most important thing known to man—is how magic can be truly produced. Those who rely on symbols have much more versatility than others who are unaware of how such incarnations truly work. Those who devote their lives to mastering the written art are often recognized as magicians, witches of some sort that must be condemned. An entire clan were destroyed because of their proficiency in the written incarnations. Thousands of symbols and scripted signs can do different things, between Ressurecting people from the dead, teleporting and stealing chakra from an individual, the limit is vast. However, because of how vast this written art is, many tend to memorize a few seals and stick with them, thus cannot truly progress. This complicated formulas that generate different effects all originate from twelve specific written seals that correspond to the celestial movement of the universe which governs life. Humans, trees, living creatures, etc. bodies are all governed by how the universe moves. If the universe wants it to be cold, then the human body responds by accommodating to such coldness by adding more hair. If the universe wants it to be hot, the human body responds by losing hair or causing one to sweat more. With every movement that the universe makes, the human body moves as well to accommodate. Twelve specific signs were constructed to cause the same movement that the universe and the human body makes within a fixed environment or on a fixed object, allowing them to potentially manipulate it to their liking. Eventually, with the creation of hand seals and ninjutsu, such art was lost due to the spontaneous nature of hand seals. However, what many do not realize is that these signs originated from these twelve symbols, thus these hand signs are imperfect forms of such. Handseals, just like the twelve written seals, are used to concentrate chakra and move it in a way that corresponds with the celestial movement of the universe which allows for the generation of something else. Elemental Nature Affinities are a result of such movement, for when the chakra undergoes the movement that is similar to how the energy undergoes the movement in nature, then the chakra mimics the element that would normally be produced. Hand Seals had become an innovative way of doing this process quickly and without requiring how it specifically worked. However, such speed would come with a dire consequence as the human error would contribute. While the hand seals were to assist in the movement, one would need to learn how to effectively control their own chakra and use the hand signs as guides. Unlike hand seals, Fuinjutsu formulas shift the energy for one and thus the human error is not in effect allowing the energy to be moved almost perfectly. By using one’s chakra to construct the seal, the seal itself shifts the natural energy of the world and thus very little chakra expenditure is in play when using the magic that is known as fuinjutsu. Alchemy, the art of magic incorporating the use of written spells and formulas which serve the purpose of transforming matter into other forms of energy, is nothing more than fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu is the mystical art of manipulating and altering matter and energy by using seals to transform the energy by moving it in a specific manner that often correspond with the elements of the universe. Because of his Uzumaki heritage, Sannoto was still was naturally drawn to the stars and constellations. He would rest under the stars and simply watch the stars, constellations, planets and moons that rested overhead. Eventually, he began taking notes in a ledger that documented their movement. Over the years, he ultimately determined that it was a connection of some sort between the positions of the constellations relative to the earth and the nature of the world. He would study the patterns, write them, and connect them with the celestial animals that earlier sages had documented and understand how they influenced his world. In this universe, there are five forms of motion that is a result of the twelve moving celestial animals in harmony with one another. These five forms are Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Water which all identify each possible motion that the universe has. Motion is energy, thus these five forms of energy is every type of energy that exist in the natural realm. These five elements are general characteristic, and further divide into eight other forms of energy that make up reality itself; having correspondence in astronomy, astrology, geography, geomancy, and anatomy itself. The eight forms of reality are all the possible combinations of yin and yang at their basic makeup, thus they are what make up the world but in different combinations of one another. By comprehending how these eight forms come together and what they can create, then one can use their symbols to change the form of anything into another, allowing for a spontaneous generation of substances. Rubber, Wood, Fire, brick, cement can all be created with a mixture of these eight forms that govern reality. However, they may also be increated and turned back into their original form of yin and yang energy with a reversal of the creation method. By understanding the relationship between the eight forms and how they interact with one another and themselves, one can create and increate anything that they wish. By using his body as a medium, the symbols that his imagination can spontaneously generate due to his unique ability and his own advanced comprehension of these symbols, shifts his own body. This shift allows him to transform his body into anything and generate anything on his body. He has become a literal magician as he gains control over his own physiology. Among transformation however, this alchemeic process of manipulating your own body, lie several rules and regulations still needed to be followed. The first law of alchemy is comprehension which means understanding the inherent properties of the substance you wish to generate. For Sannoto, due to a portion of himself birthed with the knowledge of nature transformations and such, he was supplied with any property he needs to understand for chakra can truly imitate anything regardless of what it may be. Regardless of this ability, he tends to use metals solely for their versatility and his unique obsession with the element. The second law is that of disruption, in which the natural energies of the specific object is influenced, moved, changed, breaking the bonds that tie it in with its physical form. As such, the amount of energy needed to disrupt this would normally be immeasurable for one would have to account for the immeasurable amount of mistakes humans themselves make with transforming their own energy, for they are not consistent. Transmuting matter, breaking the energy so that the physical energy is pulled away from the spiritual energy, breaking it’s “existence” apart. His unique ability to generate fuinjutsu seals grants him such an ability as the runes within the seals catalyze the reaction. The last law is reconstruction where the energies are rearranged back together in a different pattern: changed, converted and moved. . The energies are meld together and the substance is created anew. However, while this process seems to defy the natural laws of society, it does not, for the amount of matter and energy that was part of the reaction must equal the same amount of energy and matter at the end of the reaction. These are the basic laws of alchemy, which are dangerous for inexperienced user, but beneficial for those who learn to control the power. List of Fuinjutsu Seals Basic Spells *'Elemental Seals:' Among the first seals that Sannoto learned, the ones capable of sealing the elements them were the first. Unveiling a scroll infused with the runes and symbols and slapping it on a boulder was a common method of defense utilized by the Uzumaki against their conflicts with the Uchiha and their fellow banner-men. Originally, that was the pinnacle of Sannoto's skill. He would slap this seal on a rock, on a kunai, or whatever he could and protect himself against the Uchiha's wrath. It wouldn't be until a situation arose on the battlefield that he learned he could do more; he was combating upon the plains, devoid of rocks, tools, scrolls, but surrounded. His men were dead, his chakra near extinguished, among other things. The Uchiha launched a fireball in his direction, and intuitively he encapsulated his body in these runes as his only defense. When the smoke cleared, what was revealed was a living flame that devoured everything in its wake. That moment is what prompted Sannoto to experiment further with seals on his own body: fire, earth, water, wind, lightning. Over the course the years, as his chakra control improved, Sannoto found that it was easier to utilize elements. Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells